Valkyrie
by DocFaustus
Summary: Valkyrie is a normal girl. well, normal in the sense that she can control lightning and ice. when she breaks into SHEILD, she gets herself into something she never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new story 'Valkyrie'. Valkyrie is a girl who has cryokinesis and electrokinesis, which is the ability to control ice and electricity. When she discovered her powers, her mom kicked her out because she's afraid her daughter was demon. She is a thief who bit off more than she could chew when she tried to break into SHEILD. The Avengers have to deal with her and a new enemy, and it is not easy. Way better than it sounds.**

**oOo**

With a quiet scuff of leather on carpet, I stepped into the office of the Kay's Jewelry store in the mall. I didn't care about the diamonds or jewelry. I just wanted the money. If I tried to sell the gold rings or silver chains to a pawn shop, I couldn't tell them I stole them. I've been running too long to give up now. I knelt in front of the steel safe. I pulled my leather glove off and gently placed my hand on the door. My eyebrows furrowed and with the sound of crinkling paper, frost spread around my hand, like cracks coming from the epicenter of an earthquake.

I bit my lip in excitement and I almost giggled. A few months ago, no one would have expected that I would become the most wanted criminal in the good 'ole U S of A. With my pretty green eyes and long black hair along with a killer figure, I had been unofficially voted hottest girl in my High School. But when I had found out I could control electricity and ice, my mother had called me a demon and kicked me out with nothing but the clothes on my back.

I growled and my fingers clenched. The metal cracked and I grinned in delight. I slipped my glove back on and grabbed the handle. Wrenching the frozen door open, almost breaking it off its hinges, I started stuffing cash into the canvas bag I had brought. I had already raided the cash register, and thought it would be a good idea to check the main office. I heard an ominous click and I paused.

"Drop the bag and put your hands in the air," a gruff, if young and nervous, voice sounded behind me. Ever so slowly, I stood and put my hands up near my head. Slowly, I turned around to face the barrel of the Beretta 93R. The man (and I use the term loosely) was about a year older than me, meaning he was seventeen. "Put your hands behind your back and turn around." He ordered, and I did as I was told. As I heard his footsteps come closer to me, I opened my left hand and I felt the familiar tensing and tingle in my muscles as a bolt of white electricity leapt from my palm. I heard him grunt and then a loud thump that told me he had hit the wall behind me.

"Next time," I told him as I picked up my bag, "Know who it is that you point a gun at." As I strode to the front of the shop, I turned around and held my palm up again. White light crackled around my hand as I burned a 'V' into the ground. That was my signature, to tell people I was there. I almost skipped out of the mall, grinning. It gave me a perverse pleasure to take things, since everything had been taken from me. The smell of burnt wood and plastic filled the air. Smoke swirled around my form. I had aided almost every shop in the mall.

I pushed the door open and walked to the blue minivan parked outside. Swinging the sack of cash into the passenger's seat, I took the wheel and slammed my foot on the gas pedal. The car took off down the empty parking lot. I skidded into the exit and laughed at I lurched to the left. Punching the radio button, I started singing to the first song that came on. I turned the radio up as high as it could go and rolled down my windows. I drove into a quiet neighborhood and chuckled when I got half the lights on the block to light up. I hurried out as fast as I could before they could get my plates. I turned my music down and pulled onto the highway. The only thing that seemed to relax me anymore was driving in the dark of night down an empty road. There were few lights around me, but when I passed one; my eyes would dart towards the source to see if it was worth robbing. When I passed the brightest and biggest lights, I immediately turned onto the exit, even without looking to see what it was.

The building was low and unremarkable, but it was big and completely surrounded by grassland and plains. It was grey and white with bright light posts surrounding the fence. I knew there had to be an underground entrance somewhere. I got out of my car and started walking to the outermost edge of the pool of light. I could now see military vans and armed guards around the fence. I eventually found an unguarded entrance. There were rocks filling the tunnel, and it took me the better part of an hour, and lining some of the gaps with ice so I could slip through more easily.

I got into an underground parking lot and farther ahead, labs and offices. I started down a hallway and when I heard footsteps coming towards me, I hurriedly slipped into the first door I saw. Inside, it looked like an old fashioned gym, with a boxing ring in the middle. The similarities stopped there as I saw a rack of weapons hanging on the right wall. I saw punching bags handing from the ceiling and a pile of sand swept to the side. I wandered over to the weapons hanging on the wall and traced my finger along the shaft of an arrow.

Lying in front of the weapons rack that I hadn't noticed before was a long golden spear with a blue stone in the center. It was in a glass case and locked with a fingerprint and retina recognition system. I snorted and placed my hand against the system and a bolt of electricity shot from my hand and fried the circuits. The case unlocked and I opened it. Picking up the gold spear, I held it in front of my face and examined it. It had intricate designs and the blue stone glowed softly.

"Cool," I murmured and continued to admire the weapon. Hefting it, I raised it above my head and twirled it around. Imagine my surprise when a streak of blue light shot from the stone and hit the punching bags in the corner. Sand sprayed everywhere, and the bag flew of its hook and hit the wall.

"Shit!" I swore. After the ringing sound from the explosion stopped, I quietly breathed a sigh of relief. And then caught it again when the same ominous clicking sound from earlier sounded from behind my head.

"Drop the spear and turn around." A cold feminine voice told me. I turned around, but didn't let go of the spear. I stared at the muzzle of the pistol she held in front of my face. The woman behind me was trim and pretty, but she had a certain air around her that said "Don't fuck with me."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Nobody."

"Oh, I think you're somebody. And you're coming with me."

oOo

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYMM MMMMMMMMMMM! I'm sleepy. Anyway, R and R. I have no energy for some stupid schpiel to tell you to review, just do it please. **


	2. escape (sort of)

**Oh sweet mother Mary. I already love this story. It'll be much longer than my other one. I could do with some constructive criticism. If you say something to help me out, have at it. i own nothing**

**oOo**

I followed the woman down the long dull grey hall. I observed everything about her, from the tips of her fiery red hair to the scuff marks on her boots. Her tank top was ripped and torn, and her black sweatpants had a hole in them. I got a few odd looks from anyone we passed, but I glared at them defiantly. It was no mystery why they were staring. I was covered in leather from head to toe, and most of it was scorched in some places. My knee high boots were dull black and my pants looked the same. I had a blue long sleeved shirt and a black leather vest. A thick dusky brown jacket covered the rest of me and I had brown leather gloves that went up to my elbows. To top it off I was being led by someone carrying a heavy golden spear.

My long black hair was tied back with a few strands hanging in front of my ears. My sharp clear green eyes darted back and forth, looking for any possible exit. As if the other woman had read my mind, she said,  
"Don't even think about it. I'm the best out there; you wouldn't get ten yards before I'd catch you."

I frowned and asked, "Where are you taking me?"

She snorted s if my question was stupid and didn't answer me. We walked for a few more minutes before she stopped in front of a door. I couldn't see into the window at the front, but I knew anyone on the other side could see me. The red head took a key card out of her pocket and swiped it into a slot, then punched in a pass code. The door swished open and she led me into a circular conference room. Everybody in the room was a guy, and was immediately put on edge. As I too in the surroundings and the people I gulped and got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Two of the largest men I had seen sat in chairs. They were both blonde, but where one carried a massive hammer, and the other a scratched shield. The one with the hammer had long hair and a beard where the other was clean shaven with an olden style haircut. The man sitting next to hammer guy was slumped at a table and had a bow strung over his shoulder. His sandy blonde hair was mussed and bloody, and he looked about ready to pass out. The other man had a trim goatee and neatly done dark hair. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place him. Sitting next to him was a beat up and scratched man wearing only ripped pants. The last but not least, was a tall African American with an eye patch and a trench coat.

They all look at me and I try to make a smart remark, but all I manage is a tiny squeak. The blonde with the hammer is the first to speak.

"Why do you carry my brother's spear? I did not think even you had the clearance level to open the box?"

"I don't." the woman said. "She was holding it when I got to the gym. She had blown up a punching bag. Sorry Steve, but you'll have to buy more." The guy with the shield sighed.

"I suppose I needed more anyway." He said. "Now how is it possible she had the spear?"

I growled and narrowed my eyes. They were talking like I wasn't even there! A light bulb above me popped and sputtered before exploding and sending tiny shards of glass raining down on me. I didn't even flinch. I was used to stuff like this. The man with the ripped pants looked at me.

"Did you do that?" he asked, not accusing but genuinely curious. I shook my head no, another thing I did a lot. Lie.

"How did you open the case, mortal?" the hammer guy asked. "I looked at the case and used the powers of my mind to open the case." Hammer guy looked intrigued. He obviously did not know the concept of sarcasm. "But look, uh, Hammer dude," and the guy with the goatee snorted with laughter. "I think I'm lost, I don't even know where I am, and so I'm just going to go." I started creeping backward, but the woman grabbed the front of my vest and yanked me forward. Pulling me close to her face, she looked into my eyes and growled deeply, "You will tell me what you're doing here and who you are. You will not lie and you will tell me everything I want to know."

Sighing in defeat, I slumped against the wall. "Fine. My name is…" before I got any further, I lunged towards the door, which was still open. I dove through and yanked the door closed and sprinted past the large window. I knew they could see me so I turned to the left. The conference room wrapped around to the right, so they wouldn't be able to see me for much longer.

I could hear footsteps pounding behind me. I skidded to a stop and placed my hand on the floor. Thick ice quickly spread across the ground, and I laughed at their panicked expressions as they slid on the slippery surface. One of them started making headway close to me.

"Good job!" I called. "Maybe in a few hours you'll get to the end!" Grinning at their angry looks, I turned around and started running again. I vaulted over cleaning carts and people, dodging obstacles too large to jump. I skidded to halt when a handsome redhead stepped in front of me and I was running to fast to stop. I bowled over him and landed on the ground with a grunt. I skidded across the ground and crashed into a wall. Groaning I turned around and rubbed my head. The guy I had crashed into was laying spread eagle on the ground. As I watched he slowly rolled over and pushed himself up.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Are you?" I asked back. He sat up and smiled at me.

"I'm fine. But if I may ask, what were you running from? You looked in a hurry to get away."

"I was." I replied. Looking back the way I came I was startled to see the man with the bow only a few yards away. I scrambled up, tripped over myself, and tried to stand again. I felt two arms wrap around me and I crashed to the floor. The last thing I remembered before my head cracking on the ground was a triumphant, "Got you!"

oOo

please don't be mad at me. I had to do the cliffhanger! Don't worry; I'll probably have the next chapter up today as well. I'm sick as shit and I stayed home today.


	3. bracelets

**Hello! I'm still sick and I'll probably be spending my day in front of the computer so expect more chapters today. I hope everyone will like the next installment of 'Valkyrie'. i own nothing**

**oOo**

I groaned and tried to roll to the left, away from the light shining in my face. I buried my face in the pillow.

"Can you turn off the lights?" I asked. I heard a chuckle and the lights dimmed, but there was still a light in my face. I cracked an eye open. Bright sunlight streamed through the wide wraparound window on my right. "Can you turn off the sun?" I asked, my voice muffled from the pillow I had my face in. I heard shades being drawn and I opened my eyes. I sat up and immediately wished I hadn't. My head spun and I clutched my mouth. Someone handed me a bucket and I put my head into it.

I retched and coughed and just felt like total crap. Someone gathered my hair back held it away from me. Somehow it had gotten out of its ponytail.

"You finished?" someone asked, and I nodded weakly. The bucket disappeared and I rested my head between my knees. After a few minutes I could hear a woman say, "It's bad enough that you were the one to get across the ice first, Clint, but you had to go and give her a concussion."

I raised my head and opened my eyes. Even though the room was dark, I could see the people talking in the corner. They were the same people from before. I tried to reach up to run a hand through my hair, but I realized my hands were cuffed. I pair of larger cuffs was around my biceps so I couldn't flex my arms at a ninety degree angle without it feeling uncomfortable. This could be used to my advantage. I swung my legs off the bed and I thought it was in my favor they weren't facing me. But the big guy with the hammer was in front of the door.

I placed my leather boots on the ground and quietly walked forward. My head was pounding and I knew I couldn't use my powers for I while. My arms were out in front of me at an awkward angle. When I was close enough, I struck. I swung my arms at the man, and the cuffs hit him on the temple. Instead of passing out, he stumbled to the side and caught himself on the wall. Taking any chance I could, I pushed the door open. I took off down the hall. I didn't care where I went, just as so long as I got away. When I got to the first door, I kicked it open. Preparing to run inside, I stopped in awe.

The whole front of the room was one huge window and through it I could see clouds and blue sky. I was in dome kind of control room. People filled chairs and a walkway went to where the window started. A woman with brown hair in a bun was standing in the middle of the walkway, presiding over the workers. The black man from before was standing on a raised dais, looking over everything. When the moment passed, I felt the concussion come back in full force and I slumped onto the ground.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Hard brown eyes looked into mine, and suddenly I recognized the man with the goatee. "You're Tony Stark!" I gasped, and then passed out.

oOo

When I woke up again, I realized my head hurt less and that it was much darker. The second thing I realized was that my hands were chained to the bed rails and my feet were cuffed together. "No chance of escaping now." I grunted.

"Damn straight. No way you can get out." Someone stepped forward and I saw the bowman that tackled me.

"You gave me a concussion you jerk!" I accused, and his eyes dropped to the floor. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and I could see the same six people that were making my life a living hell. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking guilty.

"Yeah sorry about that. I meant to take you awake, not concussed."

"So why don't we just cut to the chase and you tell us why you're here and what your name is." The shield guy asked me.

I blinked. "Because I'm afraid to. I don't know who you are. I don't know where I am. For all I know you're murderers and thieves and all together horrible people."

"Funny you speak of thieves. We found this and we think it belongs to you." The red head tossed a familiar canvas bag to me and I caught it. I didn't have to look inside to know what was in it.

"Clever. I think you already have an idea of who I am, but you aren't really sure." The woman nodded.

"I have an idea but I want to hear it from you." her eyes were cold and calculating.

I spread my hands in defeat. "Very well. I am Valkyrie. That is my only name and it is what I go by." The woman turned to the others.

"She is a petty thief who steals from defenseless people. Number one on America's most wanted. "

I laughed and they looked at me in surprise. "What thief steals from someone who can defend themselves? Why risk the chance of getting so far only get caught or killed?" no one had a response to that. "So tell me. What are your names? I'm sick if thinking of him over there as 'Hammer guy' or 'Shield dude'."

Mr. Hammer stepped forward and said, "I am Thor. This is Steve and Clint and Tony and Bruce and Natasha. She is the most adept fighter so do not underestimate her." He rattled off. I nodded in understanding. I tried to reach up to brush hair away from my face, but the hand cuffs stopped me.

"Do you mind taking these off?" I asked.

Steve motioned to Tony and said, "Get the bracelets." Tony stood up and left. A few minutes off tense silence when he came back, he was carrying two long metal arm cuffs. Unlocking my left arm from the bed rail, he slid the bracelet over my arm. It was wrist to elbow long. He repeated the process with my other arm. The metal it was made out of was dull grey and all together plain.

"These bracelets are sending signals to the part of your brain that makes it possible for you to control ice. As of now, you are powerless." Tony explained.

"What if I try to take them off?" I asked, and he grinned. "Try and find out."

As I contemplated his answer, he unclipped my legs and I nodded my thanks. "Where is my jacket?" I asked, feeling a chill coming on. part of my cryokenisis was having random chills that would drop my body temperature drastically. Clint pointed to the door where a coat hook held my jacket and vest. I rushed over and flung to coat over my shoulders. I huddled in its warm depths while everyone else went back to their conversation. I shuffled over to the bed and sat on the edge feeling miserable. I hated being confined to this one spot. When Thor came to stand by my side and I looked up at him, he held out his hand.

"Come with me. I will show you around the ship."

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. I followed him out of the door and he looked back to make sure I was coming. We wandered around the ship, him explaining thing and where things were, and me just shivering and nodding in reply. It was about an hour after we left that I heard the tromp of boots and I panicked, I slid into the first little nook I could find and waited for them to pass. When I stepped back out, Thor was waiting patiently. "Sorry," I muttered, blushing. "It was instinct."

Thor shook his head. "My brother and I used to hide from the castle guards at my home on Asgard. I think you would like my brother. He is clever and resourceful. But I do not think he would have thought to hit me in the head with a pair of handcuffs."

"Sorry about that. I was desperate."

He laughed a deep baritone chuckle. "It is alright. I was not hurt. You are a clever girl. Maybe a will take you to my home someday. You and my brother are much alike. I hope he appreciates the company."

"I hope I meet him. I have never met anyone else like me." Maybe I could deal with this, if only for a little while.

oOo

**yay! New chappy! I'm so happy. R and R, as always. **


	4. the Hellicarrier at midnight

**Hello! Here's the next installment of 'Valkyrie'. Hope you enjoy! i own nothing**

**oOo**

It had been about a week since Thor and I walked around the airship, which I now knew as the Hellicarrier. I still hated being confined to the gym, bathroom and medical room turned bedroom. I hadn't used my cryokinesis in a while, and I was getting worried I would never use them again. I still practiced my electrokinesis, in secret of course. If they found out about that, I would be truly powerless.

At the moment, I was balancing a crackling ball of white energy on my palm when I heard a knock on my door. I snuffed out my light and said, "Come in." someone poked their head through the door and I smiled. It was Sam! Sam was the redhead I had unfortunately (while at the same time fortunately) crashed into my first fateful day at SHEILD. He had been secretly visiting me every other day, and it was the only good part this place had.

"Hey," he whispered. He wasn't supposed to be up past this time. But he came this late so he wouldn't get caught. I grinned at him and leapt off the bed. I almost tacked him to the ground. I normally wasn't so enthusiastic, but this was the only human contact I got, other than Thor's heavy hand on my shoulder when he led me to the gym every day. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let go and looked him in the eye. "Did you get the key for these?" I asked, motioning to the heavy dull metal bracelets.

He shook his head. "I couldn't snatch the keys from Hill." I sat heavily on the bed. I was sick of being so weak. Taking my face in his hand, I looked into his pretty light brown eyes. "How about I take you out of the room? I have the clearance level to get in and out; they don't think you can fight them anymore." I smiled. He didn't know about my electrokinesis, but he knew I was far from powerless. "Can you really get me out? I feel so cramped confined to three rooms."

He snorted and batted a hand at me. "Please. I know this place in and out. I can get you anywhere you want to be. Well, on the Hellicarrier, anyway." I stood up and he led me to the door. Punching in a few keys, the door swished open and suddenly, I felt the lure of freedom. I rushed past him and looked at the hallway that extended on either side of me. "Which way to the food court?" I asked. The food there were giving me tasted awful and I needed something more substantial.

He laughed and led me to the right. We wound around through multitudes of identical hallways and endless grey doors. We finally made it do a pair of double doors, and he pushed them open to reveal a wide rectangular room with large windows. It wasn't special and it looked like a school cafeteria. Sam left to go find me some food. There was a vending machine and I rushed over to it. I poked at a few of the buttons and pouted when nothing happened. Placing my hand on the side, I sent a teeny volt sparking through the circuits.

It whirred and then I heard a plop and I found I candy bar sitting at the bottom of the slot. I grinned and went to go sit down with my treat. It felt so good to taste chocolate, even if it was a dark chocolate Snickers bar. I had finished my candy before Sam came back. I did not need him asking how I had acquired it. He handed me a turkey sandwich and we ate in silence. After a few moments of quiet, I asked, "Where is the weapons range?" he looked at me oddly and I shrugged. "Natasha took my pocket knife. I want it back." He picked up my hand and he said, "I'll show you, but you have to do me a favor."

"What would that favor be?"

"I used to be track star in my high school before I graduated. I want to see if I still have my mojo."

"You want to race me?"

He nodded and said, "Yeah. I haven't raced in ages." I smiled at him. I gave him a salute and grinned. "Yessir!" we ran all the way to the weapons rack, trying to hold our laughter back, and failing miserably. We knew people would still be up, but they would all be in the control room or their own rooms. When we got to the armory, we looked through each rack to see if my knife was in one, but we didn't find one. We did find Steve's shield and I took it and put it at the back of a very high shelf. "That's what he gets for letting it lie around."

"Now," Sam said, walking closer to me, "We race!" I laughed quietly as he led me outside and got into a racing position in the middle of the hallway. "Were racing here?" I asked and he nodded like it was the most logical thing. I shrugged uneasily and got into position next to him.

"On three," he said. "One. Two. Three!"

He launched himself forward and sprinted down the hall. I took off after him. We weaved through the hallways, both of us trying to pull father ahead. When I started lagging and even he was breathing hard, we stopped next to my door. I was gasping and wheezing, trying to catch my breath. I hadn't run like that in ages. He opened my door with his key code and promptly collapsed on the bed. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up wrapped in blankets and pillows.

What woke me up however was not so pleasant. A loud incessant klaxon was blaring and a bright light was blinking. _How cliché_, I thought. I waited patiently for one of the team to come get me. They were afraid that if the power went out I would escape, and they weren't done with me yet. The door swished open and I expected to see Thor or Steve, since they were the ones who usually escorted me everywhere. Instead, I Tony appeared in the doorway. "Come with me." He said curtly. I get the feeling he didn't like me much.

I followed him out and was surprised to see him take me to the control room instead of the cell I usually went to during the times when the Avengers had to leave. When we got to the control room, I saw that Thor was not there and felt a twinge of anxiety. He was the nicest to me out of all of them. Even though I hit him in the head with a pair of steel handcuffs.

"Where's your shield Steve?" I asked, seeing his left arm bare. He scowled and muttered, "I can't find it." I smirked at him and he looked at me quizzically. Fury walked into the room, and I had never been so grateful to see the shiny chrome-dome. Before he said anything he turned to me and said, "please show the good Captain where his shield is, and if you go on anymore nightly runs, please refrain from waking half the ship up." I gaped him. How did he know? Then I crossed my arms and looked away as Steve shot a glare at me.

Fury started explaining the situation, I paid no attention. Why was I even here? It's not like I would help them. Whatever problem they had was their own, they didn't need me. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my name.

"…Valkyrie will assist you in Thor's absence." Fury finished. There were mutters of surprise and dissent, but no one bothered to even object. Well, no one but me anyway.

"What! No, no damn way. I refuse. I have rights and you can't force me!" Fury looked at me.

"No, we won't force you. But would you really give up the opportunity to get the bracelets off? I wouldn't if I were you. As an added bonus, we let you wander the ship, and maybe, become an Avenger."

I considered my options. I could stay and risk being half as powerful as I used to be, or go and fight for the people who have kept me captive. They knew I could bolt as soon as I set foot off the ship, but why did they trust me enough to fight for them? I could just as easily kill them as run away, but for some odd reason they trusted me not to.

I laced my fingers together, and frowned. "I will go with you," I said. "But what will happen to me when the fight is over? Will I go back to that prison you call a room? Will I go powerless?"

Fury looked at me. His one eye was serious and calculating. "Do you wish to know the reason we kept you here?" I nodded and he continued. "You managed to sneak into a SHEILD base. You snuck up on the Black Widow and Hawkeye. You hit the God of Thunder in the head and lived to tell about it. We wanted to keep you here to see if you were Avenger material. If you proved to be, we would try and convince you to stay. If you weren't, well, we would have drugged you and left you out by your car."

I nodded slowly and looked up. "I'll do it. I'll get Steve's shield and then tell me where to suit up." I could see smiles around the room. I held my left arm up to Tony, who took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it. It opened with a click. He released my other arm and my body temperature dropped immediately. Striding forward, I placed my hand on the table. "You might want to take your hand off the table. If you want to keep it, that is." Frost and ice crawled across the table like spilled in over paper. "Feels good to be cold." Now follow me and I'll get your shield."

oOo

**wowza. Hope you enjoyed the chappy. I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. R&R! **


	5. first fight

**Wassup. I'm getting so much done today. It's like, three chapters in one day. Wow. I treat you all so well. i own nothing**

**oOo**

Steve followed me down the hall into the armory. I pointed up to a shelf. "Get me up there." I said. He kneeled on the ground and held out his hand. "I always imagined someone doing this, but I didn't think it would be from I guy in a star-spangled suit." I quipped, as I stepped onto his palm. He chuckled and lifted me up. i snagged the edge of his shield and pulled it down. He lowered me back down and took it from my hand.

"Thank you ma'am."

As we ran back to the rest of the group I thought, _is it possible for a sixteen year old to feel old by being called ma'am? _I skidded to a halt when we reached the conference room. Everyone was wearing their uniforms. Tony was holding something in his hand. He handed to me and said, "Here's your new outfit Frosty. Hope you like it. Go change in your room and come back here. Then we can leave."

I sprinted to my room and flung open the door. I looked over the outfit, and saw it was pretty much a white version of Natasha's catsuit, with a light blue stripe on the side. I slipped into it, finding it surprisingly easy to put on, and ran back to the rest of the team. As I was running, I heard a voice yell out, "Valkyrie!"

Spun around and saw Sam sprinting closer to me. "Where are you going?" and then said, "What are you wearing?" I smiled suddenly. The thought of us being together had been a faraway daydream, but now it was possible.

"They said if I joined the, they would let me go! I'm free to come and go as I please. Sam, we can be together."

He grabbed my arms and looked in my eyes. "What if you die? Then I will have either had the ultimate pleasure of knowing you, or not even having the chance to know you. It would be torture."

In that moment, I felt braver than I ever had. I grabbed his face and pulled it down. I captured his lips on my own, savoring the very taste of his lips and memorized the feel. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his. "I won't die. Not ever." Then I turned away and ran to the rest of the group. My long raven colored hair whipped behind me. I stopped and said, "I'm waiting on you." Tony laughed and we started boarding the jet that waited in the hangar.

We sat in a pregnant silence as we flew; I still didn't know who were fighting. The quiet was too much and I blurted out, "Who are the bad guys anyway?"

Clint chuckled and said, "Some bad guys got a hold of leftover Chitauri weapons. They're out robbing banks in England and France." I nodded, hoping that was enough to rid the jet of the suppressing silence. I was dead wrong.

"So what's new?" I was such a wreck when it came to social situations.

Natasha looked at me with a glint in her eye. "Looks to me that you're making new friends with the junior agents." I blushed.

"That isn't what I meant."

Then Stark's voice filtered over the intercom, "Yeah, she was getting really friendly, weren't you Frosty?"

"What is with the Frosty business?" I said, suddenly getting angry. "I don't just do ice you know!" everybody looked at me in surprise. Oops. Said a bit too much.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked. I didn't know a lot about Bruce, but I did know that you did not, under any circumstances, make him angry.

"Um, I uh, it's best if I show you." I held my palm out straight and white light started to grow out of my palm. In seconds, a ball of crackling electricity was sparking on my hand. Bruce stared at me in awe. "I'm electrokinetic. I can control electricity, track certain types of it and pretty much do whatever I want with it. That's how I got that golden spear. I fried the circuits and it opened."

"But how did you shoot the spear? It only works if it has an unlimited energy source. We tried to work it with a generator and all we got was a faint glow, not a powerful bolt of energy."

I shrugged. "I picked the spear up and it started glowing. You think I'm an unlimited energy source?" Bruce regarded me coolly. "I think you are much more powerful than you think. Have you ever tried to reach absolute zero?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I tried once and I passed out for three days." I said dryly. Bruce shrugged. "I bet you could do it if you tried. You never know." With that, he went back to whatever he was doing before. I rolled my eyes. After that, I was fine with the silence.

oOo

I was playing tennis with Clint when the pilot announced we were landing soon. I started snapping my fingers nervously. This would be my first real fight. I had no idea how to fight. All I knew were petty tricks and cheats. I hoped my arsenal of weak attacks would make up for skill. I may not be skilled, but I had many small tricks to make up for it. Clint clapped my shoulder. "You'll do just fine, trust me."

Tony had followed us in his suit outside, so he was surprised when I came off the jet, literally sparking. "What's with the sparks?" he asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later." Steve was the last to leave the plane. We were about a mile west of where we needed to be. We couldn't land to close or they would see us. The plan was to split into teams and infiltrate the base. Then we would destroy the Chitauri weapons and get our asses out of there. Steve's words exactly, I swear.

"Clint and Tony, Bruce and me and Natasha and Valkyrie. Too bad Thor isn't here; he'd be good to have as backup. Now split up and let's get moving."

We crept out in our own respective directions. Natasha and I were to scale the fence and get in through the roof. We got to the fence and were dismayed to see that it was electrified. "Goddamn." I swore. "I have a plan, buy you'll have to move fast." Natasha nodded and I explained what she would have to do.

oOo

I kicked a man in the stomach and he flew off of me. I had added a bit of lightning to the kick. Natasha and I had gotten into the building, no problem, but men had found us while we were looking for weapons. I whirled around and punched someone in the face. He grunted and I stepped on his chest. I jumped away as he tried to grab my leg. I wasn't fast enough and he pulled my leg closer to him. I fell and hit my head on the ground. Stars danced around in my vision, and I hardly noticed him get up and sling me over his shoulder.

He set me on the ground and propped me up on the wall. Raising his hand, he backhanded me across the face. I hissed and he slapped me again. This treatment continued for a few moments and then he started punching me in the stomach. I screamed with each hit and he laughed at my cries. I started really wishing I had a knife to stab this guy with. My right arm started to tingle and feel cold. I looked down and noticed my hand was encased in a sharp shard of ice.

When I saw him raise his hand again, his body was unprotected. I lifted my arm and drove the point of my ice blade deep into his chest. His breath hitched and blood dripped down the blade and onto me. As I removed the blade, blood started gushing out and it soaked me. I stood and wiped the ice dagger on the back of his shirt, leaving a dark stain.

I started back the way I had been dragged. I limped along the wall; when that jerk got my ankle he wrenched it. I made it back to the large storeroom where I had been, but didn't see Natasha anywhere. I was leaving a bloody footprint every time I stepped down. The blood soaked my chest and stomach. I heard a loud shot and I could feel the rumble of explosions. I limped through the corridors, toward the sound of fighting until I found Tony and Clint hashing it out over a pile of wooden crates. The Chitauri weapons must be in there. I tried to summon the energy necessary for a full on lightning bolt, but I was tired and cold. I looked down at my side when I felt a warm wetness dribble down it. I could see a dark, almost black, hole, with blood pumping out of it.

I must have been shot and didn't notice. I almost giggled because the notion seemed so funny. I took a wobbling step forward, grin on my face. I tried to call out to Clint, but he was too busy shooting bad guys with his bow. I took another step forward. I needed to tell these guys to stop shooting Clint to tell him that I had been shot and I didn't feel it. "Stop." I croaked. My mouth tasted funny, like pennies. I tried to step forward but I stumbled and fell. The ice encasing my hand shattered. _I'm so sleepy._ I thought. What if I just closed my eyes and took a nap? They could do this without me, they were professionals.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the sweet bliss of darkness. The last thing I remembered was someone shouting my name, before black sleep swept over me.

oOo

**Whoa. Intense! BTW, tennis is the game where you slap the back of someone's hand and if they make a noise of a face they lose. **


	6. waking up

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. It had to be done. Will Valkyrie be ok? Where has Thor gone? What will Sam say? Read and find out! I own nothing!**

**oOo**

The lights were too bright. I needed dark. I needed sleep. I groaned and tried to bury my face in a pillow, only to find that I was lying on the floor of what looked like the Coliseum, only new and freshly built. I looked around; fear was plain in my mind. Why was I in the Coliseum? Was I dead? I sat up and looked around. I could see the bleachers that went high into the sky, where people would sit and watch Gladiators fight to the death.

"Gladiators didn't just fight each other you know." A smooth voice said from behind me. I whirled around and I saw a tall thin man with black hair standing behind me. He wore a lot of leather and he had a horned helmet underneath one arm. He also carried a spear identical to the one I had found.

"Who are you?" I asked. He continued as I had never spoken.

"Gladiators would also fight lions and tigers."

"And bears, oh my." I mumbled.

He looked at me. "Now is not the time for flippancy. You are in a serious situation." He walked closer to me. Holding out his hand I took it. He pulled me up. I dipped my head in thanks. He ignored me. "You have an important decision to make."

I raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"To choose if you wish to stay here, in the afterlife, or go back to the world of the living. Choose wisely, for only a few die before their time and get to choose."

I scoffed and said, "Of course I want to live, are you stupid? I had a life and an almost boyfriend who didn't want me for my body! I was happy."

The man looked at me. "Were you? The first time they took the bracelets off; you get shot and almost die. You said before you hated the confinement and you wanted freedom. Here, you get all the freedom you want. You don't have to follow directions or answer to a higher power. Here, you are the higher power. Admit it, you want to stay."

"But I still have so much to do. Plus, I promised Sam that I wouldn't die, not ever!"

The man scoffed at me. "You are mortal, you will die eventually. It may be an accident, natural causes or old age, but you will die."

"But," I trailed off. He was right. I had made a promise I couldn't keep. "I promised Sam."

"And who is Sam, Valkyrie? Someone who will grieve you, yes, but he will get over you. He will find someone who doesn't put her life in danger, either by stealing or saving others." I had no answer to his logic. He knew I knew he was right. "Do you know what Valkyrie means?" he asked. I shook my head and he said, "It means 'Chooser of the Slain'. Maybe, you need to choose if this wound is what slays you, or if it is something more heroic, like saving a pregnant mother, or a small child."

I thought for a moment. He was right, I did want to stay. I wanted to be the freest I would ever be. But I also knew that I wanted to grow up, and get married. I want to have a kid. I wanted to fight against the things I had been doing, like stealing and destroying. "Am I dead?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me full on for the first time. "Are you?" he asked back and I shook my head. "No. I still have a lot to do." He smiled at me, and I noticed how nice he was with it.

He extended his spear toward my chest. When it touched my sternum, the stone glowed softly and it felt like I had been gutted and something was pulling on my intestines. "Who are you?" I managed to gasp out, before everything went black again.

oOo

The horrible, incessant beeping was what first woke me. The second was the light. For some reason, the thing at the top of my Hate-list was bright light, because it seemed to be waking me up every chance it got. I cracked an eyelid open and I could see a mop of red hair at my bedside, and for a moment I thought it was Sam, but then I realized the hair wasn't the same soft strawberry blonde. It was Natasha. "Hey, are you asleep or somethin'?" I croaked softly. Natasha's head whipped up. Then a wide grin spread across her face. She jumped up and opened the door.

I could hear fervent whispering on the other side, and I briefly wondered what they were saying. Then the door crashed open and the rest of the team stumbled in. they were grinning and laughing and I tried to wave at them, but all I managed was a limp flap of my hand. "Sup guys. How goes it?" they each tripped over themselves to get to me. They clamored 'How are you's' and 'Are you okay's?'

"Wait, wait!" they paused and looked at me expectantly. Thor was still gone. "I thought you all hated me?" I could see shocked looks on their faces.

Tony was the first to find his tongue and speak. "We never hated you. We kept our distance. If we lost you, we wouldn't be hurt. We were all worried about you."

I smiled. "When did you start to all like me?" Clint grinned.

"You beat me at tennis four times. And you hit Thor in the head."

Steve said, "You remind me of someone I used to know." Tony liked my snark and sharp tongue. Bruce liked how well I could pick up a conversation and knows what was going on, even if I had only heard the tail end of it. Natasha explained that she like my valiant attempts at escape, both of them, and how well I had fought, despite my obvious lack of experience. And they all said that Thor liked everyone. I grinned, and I decided I had some pretty cool friends.

"Hey somebody gat a deck of cards and a bag of pretzels." I said. Clint knew what I was talking about; we played blackjack with each other while I was still prisoner. Clint got up to acquire some cards while Tony called up to get pretzels. I was sure he knew what I was playing at. Within a few minutes, we were all settled around my bed, with pretzels for poker chips and each of us trying to hide our cards from Clint.

Soon, I had an admirable pile of pretzels and Bruce was almost as good as I was. I had an amazing hand and I was sure I was gonna win this round again. "Read 'em and weep." I said and laid my cards on the table. It wasn't the best hand, but it was pretty damn close.

"Yes," Bruce said. "You should." He laid his cards out and I gaped.

"That's the best hand ever!" I said as he scraped the pretzels into his own pile. I started dealing more cards out when the door opened. I looked up and was expected to see my doctor, but instead saw Sam. The team quickly stood up and left, but not without Clint taking the pretzel bag with him. Sam pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

"Hey." I said quietly. He took my hand and held it. "I'm okay Sam. I'm not going to die." He looked up at me and said,

"Yes you are! Something is bound to go wrong, and you will die."

I nodded. "I know I'm not immortal. I'll die eventually. But I know I won't die anytime soon. I still have things I need to get done, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Sam smiled, and then lunged at me and engulfed me in a hug.

"So can I see your stitches?" he asked after a moment. I laughed and pushed him away gently. Lifting up my shirt, I moved one of the bandages. Eight, nasty looking stitches closed the hole in my side. "Gross," he said after a minute, and I put the bandage back on.

"I have to go soon. You need your sleep." He stood up and ii grabbed the hem of his shirt. "You promise you'll visit soon?" I asked. My speech was slurred, and my vision fuzzy. I was really tired.

"Every day," he promised. Leaning down, he kissed the top of my head. "Now go to sleep." And I did.

oOo

I grunted as I crashed to the soft floor of the boxing ring. I looked at Tony, who I was fighting. To everyone but Natasha's surprise, he was an amazing boxer. "It's rude to punch an invalid." I said.

He pulled me up and replied, "Your wound is healed. You aren't an invalid anymore. Plus, this was your idea, not mine." It had been a month since my accident. I dusted myself off and pulled the boxing helmet off.

"I'm done for today anyway. I need to go to Natasha for my next hand to hand combat training." After I was better enough to move around, Tony promptly moved me into Stark towers. He had almost four floors of the tower converted to a gym/training area.

I wandered around, looking for Natasha and couldn't find her anywhere. She wasn't even in the weapons room. I found Clint in the kitchen, sitting on the fridge eating cereal and watching T.V in the merged living room. "Hey Clint, where's Natasha?" I asked.

He looked at me and replied, "She got called in on an early morning mission."

"Great, now we're down two members." Thor still wasn't back, and I hadn't got an explanation to why he was gone in the first place.

"Hey," Clint said, trying to cheer me up. "Thor will be back soon." He spoke with his mouth full, and I could see his chewed Lucky Charms.

"Classy. Real classy." I said with an eye roll. He shrugged and went back to watching his show. I stood up and wandered to my room. I needed to know where Thor was. I was just a part of the team, like everyone else, so why couldn't I know?

oOo

**ok, hope you liked this chapter. I hope you review, cause it makes my day, especially since I'm sick. **


	7. Winding Down

**Hey. I am so excited for this story. You guys rule! You made my day with your awesome reviews! There is only going to have like, five or six more chapters. Still, there will be a sequel. I own nothing but the idea and my OC. **

**oOo**

I yawned expansively. I had stayed up late looking through any SHEILD files I could get into without hacking. I could hack, but I wasn't very good and I would probably leave my digital fingerprints everywhere. I had found out however, that he had left due to some family issue. I rolled off my bed and stood up. I grabbed a button down shirt I had commandeered from Steve. He still didn't know where it was.

I pulled on the shirt and grabbed a bathrobe from the foot of my bed. Walking out from my room, I noticed it was still dark out. I got to the kitchen and looked the oven clock. "5:30 in the damn morning. I got four hours of sleep, and I get to wake up at five." I sighed and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. I put the kettle on the oven and started a pot of coffee. I had learned to love coffee during my one month here, and I couldn't function without at least one cup. As I waited for the water to heat up, I sat at one of the barstools and thought about what the "Family issue" with Thor was.

He had mentioned a brother before, and I had heard Thor's brother mentioned before. It could also have to do with his father. Maybe his father was sick or dying. Maybe there were hostilities in one of the other realms and he had to go back to help take care of it. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Tony shuffled in. "I smelled coffee." I said. His clothes were rumpled and stained, and I could see a scorch mark on one sleeve.

"From up in your lab?" I asked and he nodded. "I learned to smell coffee when I first hired Pepper. I could tell she was making some, so I would go down and get one for myself. Especially when I was on a caffeine low." He reached up to get himself a mug and then he poured both of us a cup. I sipped mine gratefully.

I returned to my thoughts, but before I could even think of a good question, I asked, "Where is Thor?" Tony choked on his coffee and I had to hit him on the back.

"Um, I don't really know. He said he had to go back to Asguard for a while, and he would be gone for a while. But it really isn't that unusual. He used to be gone for weeks before he came back."

I nodded thoughtfully. I just hoped that he would come back soon. A thought crossed my mind. "Does he even know I'm an Avenger now?"

"Uh," he paused and said, "He doesn't not know. But if he did didn't know it would be surprising?"

I shook my head and frowned. "I didn't understand any of that sentence, and I doubt you did either. Even Steven Hawking would have issues understanding what you just said." I downed the rest of my coffee and put the mug in the sink. "I'm going to go find something to do. Want to come?" I asked.

He shrugged and put his cup down. He stood and followed. "We should take Cap's shield and play Frisbee. It was so fun the last time!"

"If you call almost getting your neck broken by Steve a fun time." A few weeks ago, Clint and Tony got drunk as hell and started playing Frisbee with Steve's shield. As you can imagine, he was not happy when it went out the window and landed in the hands of a group of fangirls. I swear, he was catatonic for days afterwards. "I just want to find something nice and relaxing to do. To wind down."

"Why did you invite me then? I hinder, i don't help."

"Good point, but what I had in mind was more along the lines of something not even you could ruin." I replied. I was sure he couldn't even ruin this.

"Challenge accepted." He said cockily. "I always have to find new ways to annoy people."

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The tower was still pitch black; it was only six in the morning. "You," I began, "Are going to help me find a new name. I need something other than 'Valkyrie'. I already have a last name picked out."

He groaned and dropped onto the couch next to me. "Why don't you just use your old name? I know you weren't born as Valkyrie. And if you were, you parents were some weird sick bastards."

I sighed. I really didn't want to explain this to him. "Well yeah, my mom was. I didn't know my old man. But no, I wasn't born Valkyrie. I was born Valerie Pritchard. I know you're gonna look me up later, but no need. I was head cheerleader at Elrond High. I have a rap sheet of being caught at a party with alcohol and I was drunk. There are no dirty or discriminating pictures of me on the internet, so you can't blackmail me. Besides, with a body like mine, it's not like I would be embarrassed.

"But I am not Valerie anymore, so find a new name for me quick." I blushed and was glad the tower was dark. Why had I said 'With a body like mine'? that was so stupid.

"Ok," Tony said. "Ooh, wow about Ishtar? She's the goddess of love, war, and other things I won't mention."

"No Tony."

oOo

It went on like that for hours, until everyone was up. All the names he suggested were goddesses of love, war or sex. So far, he had suggested Minerva, Indunn, Juno, Hestia, Venus, Aphrodite (Who I said were the same person) Bast, Athena, Artemis, Ceres, and Arianhod. All of which I had replied with a calm, "No Tony." But I was slipping. And apparently I was wrong. Tony really could make anything annoying.

"Ok, fine. How about Diana? She is Roman goddess of the hunt."

"No To…" I considered it. Diana was a pretty name, and I had once had a friend named Diana. I had been so deep in thought I didn't notice when he said, "If you don't like those, you could chose Antonia. That has a nice ring to it."

"What do you think of Diana Grayson?" I asked, ignoring his last suggestion.

"You're gonna go with Diana?" he asked surprised. I nodded and he grinned. "You're taking one of my suggestions!" he stood up and did a fist pump, which looked ridiculous in his Ironman jammies. He ran out of the living room saying, "She took my suggestion! You owe me twenty bucks, Barton!"

I grimaced. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. His ego was already the size of Russia; he didn't need it any bigger. I followed after Tony more slowly, ignoring the glare Clint shot my way as he forked over his twenty dollars. As if it as my fault! I didn't even know about the stupid bet.

"So what was the suggestion you took?" Steve asked.

"Well," I began. "I thought I needed a new name to go by, so I asked Tony for help. I hadn't thought very far ahead, so no mean looks. He had so far said completely useless names, and then he said Diana. I liked that name, so I uh, took it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You realize he's never going to let you live this down?"

I nodded. "But my last name has absolutely nothing to do with him." At the questioning looks of the team is added, "It's Grayson. My name is now Diana Grayson."

oOo

Natasha got back later that day. As soon as she saw me, she dragged me off for hand-to-hand training. When I got back to my room, sporting a collection of new bruises and a possibly cracked rib from where she kicked me, I saw that underneath the name 'Valkyrie' stenciled on the door was now 'Diana Grayson'. I smiled and pushed open my door.

oOo

**Wow. I don't even know why that took me so long to finish. It's shorter than the other chapters. This one was more domesticated but don't worry I'll bring in the action soon. Please review! If you review, you are the best person ever, and you can get an imaginary Steve plushie! Everybody loves a squishy Steve! **


	8. Arguments

**Ug, Boulevard of Broken Dreams is on repeat… it's such an awesome song though! I could listen to it the rest of my life. BTW this chapter is riddled with Julian Smith quotes. Anyway, I don't own anything but the idea and my OC. **

**oOo**

_It's a Saturday, always a Saturday._ I thought as that infernal alarm woke me up in the middle of the night. I pulled on my white uniform and winced as the belt buckle stabbed my thumb. I was barefoot as I walked into the conference room. I sat in one of the fluffy chairs and pulled my boots on. I then noticed the only one in there with me was Clint and he looked dead to the world. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was slack. "Natasha keep you up?" I asked innocently.

"No, he was up on YouTube watching some stupid videos. Jaimen Smith, or something." I jumped as Natasha's voice sounded behind me. Damn spies.

"Julian Smith? I love him, he's hilarious." Tony walked into the conference room, already in his armor and checking to make sure it was correctly placed. Steve and Bruce filed into the room, and everyone took their seats. The T.V at the front of the room blinked on and Fury's face filled the screen.

"Avengers, there is a problem. A big one." He said his one eye serious.

"Duh. Why else would the alarm go off in the middle of the night?" that was actually me, not Tony. I'm grumpy when I don't get my sleep. Fury glared at me but continued.

"The same people that shot Valkyrie, the same organization, have reacquired Chitauri weapons. There terrorizing Harlem. We need you to get down there and stop this once and for all. Remember, you're a team, so you're in this together." The screen blinked off, and while everyone was absorbing the information, I stage whispered, "Urine this together."

Tony snorted and Steve shot me a disapproving look. We stood up and left to wait for the Quinjet that would be arriving and taking us to Harlem. The whole way there, Bruce was looking glum so I decided to cheer him up. "You aren't going to break Harlem again, Bruce. You have more control than that now."

"It's not about that, it's that the last time I was there was the last time I saw my girlfriend."

I frowned. Bruce had a girlfriend? I refrained from asking if the trees hated her. That would just get him mad at me, but I was tired and I needed my sleep. He laughed at my expression. "Yes, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Betty Ross. I haven't seen her in at least three years."

"Try not seeing your girlfriend in 70 years," Steve muttered. It was meant only for his ears but everyone else heard it. Clint and Natasha, who were in the front seats flying the jet, wisely didn't say anything. Bruce stood up. Jabbing a finger at Steve he said, "Maybe you should get over yourself and all your damn self-righteousness and find someone who'll make you happy. I can't have happiness because I can't even get my heart rate up! Plus, every woman on the planet would be willing to throw themselves into the ocean if it meant making you happy, but what woman would want the Hulk?"

For a moment, Steve looked bewildered, and then he looked angry. He started to rise, but I shouted, "Enough! Bruce, you don't know that Betty doesn't want you. I have heard of her, and I know her father doesn't like you. Maybe, she hasn't gotten the chance to come for you, so stop having that damn thought that no one wants you! And Steve," I pointed my finger at him. "Accept that things are different. Nothing will ever change it, so stop wishing for the past! Get out in the world and enjoy it, quit hiding in the gym beating the tar out of those poor punching bags."

I sat down with huff and turned away from the two bickering men. I could hear Clint holding back laughter, and I ignored Natasha when she said, "All it takes is a woman yelling at you to officially end a fight." When the jet finally landed in the middle of a ruined street, I was the first to jump out of the plane. I was literally sparking with annoyance.

My hair was poofing up and I had little sparks jumping off my arms and hands. "What the hell Frosty, you look like you stuck your finger in a wall socket." Tony said as he landed behind us. I growled at him and he put his hands up defensively. I could hear explosions in the distance and screaming.

"Why don't we go and see what the situation is." Steve said with a wary glance in my direction. "I think Valkyrie needs to let off steam." I glared at him. Why did he have to be so leader-like? I really didn't know why I was so mad.

"How far off are we?" I asked. I had a new trick I wanted to show them. Steve shrugged and said, "Should take us about five minutes for us to get there. Tony and Banner should get there faster." I grinned. "I could get there with them."

Without offering a verbal explanation, I spread my hands out in front of me. I could feel the tingle that told me of the electricity coursing through my body. White energy crackled around my hands and up my arms. It crackled around my body and collected around my feet. It wanted to get to the ground, but I wasn't letting it. If I let a little out at a time, the energy being released would allow me to fly.

I could see the awe in their faces, even Tony's and he wasn't surprised often. "That much energy is always inside of you?" Bruce asked and I nodded. "That's enough to power a small city. You don't even feel tired?" I shook my head impatiently.

"Let's go already. Those bastards out there aren't going to beat themselves." I let go of some of the energy and it shot me into the sky. I had to time this perfectly, or I would end up as pavement pizza. As I reached the peak and started to descend, I let another smaller burst of energy out just to clear the top of a building. As I made my way to the battle, I could see flashes of blue light and the whirring of the flying machines.

I was nearing the ground when a Chitauri flyer swept underneath me and I landed with a thud at the bottom. The flyer dipped down and rocked wildly. The two men on the flyer yelled at each other to do something, but before they could do anything, I drove a dagger into ones chest and slammed a second in between the second's eyes. I guess target practice with Clint really did pay off.

I flung the bodies off of the flyer and took control. I swung it around and started flying back to my team mates. As I neared them, I could see Cap raise his shield and Clint draw his bow, but I shouted, "Wait! I'm getting you guys a ride!" I skidded to a halt, almost flipping the flyer. "I got you a ride. Get in and hurry up!" Clint grinned and took my place and Steve and Natasha got in behind him. Clint started the flyer and he lifted up into the air.

Tony and Bruce were still over fighting and I could hear Tony cursing over the Comm. I could hear Hulk roaring even being away from him. As we flew over to the fight, with my lurching/jumping and Clint's wobbly inexperienced flight, I swore we would crash into a building. I kept up with landing in flyers and killing the drivers, then setting them on crash courses with buildings, bad guys or other flyers. It was quite enjoying. Until Hulk thought I was a bad guy and batted me out of the air.

I was setting the flyer on a collision course with a building, when a huge green hand came up behind me and smacked me through the air. I ducked down and covered my head as I shot through an old brick church. The flyer crashed into the ground and skidded towards the back. It almost punched a hole through to the other side.

I rolled out of the rubble and brushed dust and debris off me. I stood up and rubbed my arm. I walked past the altar. I noticed a few people had their heads above the pews and were looking at me with wariness and awe. "Oh. Uh, hey guys. Don't worry, I'll be going soon."

A man that looked like he was in his late fifties or early sixties stood up and walked closer to me. "Do you fight for the Avengers?" he asked in some heavy accent I couldn't recognize. I nodded and he embraced me and whispered, "My God be with you. Good luck." Then he ushered me out the door. I ran out of the church and blasted upward. Flipping around in midair, I made my way to one of the flyers. I landed softly, to avoid the man flying it noticing my presence.

Reaching forward, I grabbed the back of his neck and with the sound of cracking ice, froze him from the inside out. It was a flash freeze, so he didn't feel anything but it still made me sick. Tossing his body over board, I took control and started trying to pull up. I was far away from the others, and I needed to get back. Unfortunately, the flyers still banked like shit and I skidded into another building. I didn't go through this time, but I ripped something important out and it started careening down.

I jumped out and rolled as I hit the ground. Only to watch as the flyer hit the base of an already ruined and old brick building. It crashed through the side and I watched horrified as the building was lit with fire as the flyer exploded. The bricks groaned at started leaning my way. With a horrible sound, I watched as the bricks started falling out and the building came collapsing down on top of me.

oOo

**Lol wow. K, to answer some questions, no, she isn't related to Loki in any way. Other than the fact that her subconscious took his form when she had to make the choice. And that just means that she has seen a picture or something of him with his spear and in his armor. And if you can find all or any of the Julian Smith quotes, you rock and review them to me. R&R. **


	9. Welcome to the Team

**Hey! I'm going to try to use her new name in this chapter and I am going to try to make it longer than my other ones. One of my friends pointed out that they were kind of short and I didn't want to make this story have a ton of really short chapters. Im sorry y I haven't updated in ages! I have been looking at the hotness that is Loki Laufeyson. I don't own anything other than the idea and my OC. **

**oOo**

I thrust my hand upwards, as if I could stop the tumble of brick and rock. Covering my head with my remaining arm, I closed my eyes. I just hoped that when I died I had made up for some of the things I had done. My whole body started tingling and feeling cold, and I thought it was a crappy time to get a chill at the moment.

I heard a massive groan and crash; I flinched away so hard I fell onto the ground. I could hear bricks falling onto the asphalt around me. When I realized I was not yet dead, I cracked open an eye. A small circle about three feet wide surrounding me had survived the fall. I rocked onto my knees and looked up. A dome of ice spread out around be, light blue and white. The rest of the cavern was black as pitch.

I couldn't stand up in my tiny safe haven, but I could move around somewhat. I pressed my hand against the wall of the dome to try to measure how much time I had left. The ice was freezing cold and slick with water. I cursed. The more the ice melted, the sooner my safety would be compromised. A drop of water dripped onto my head and rolled down my neck.

I pulled a knife out of one of my boots and started scratching at the wall. Another problem I had was asphyxiation. I was already able to taste the stale air, so I needed fresh air soon. I was hardly making a scratch in the ice, so I started slamming the blade into the wall. The effort was making me gasp with exertion, and I didn't have the breath to spare.

I pressed a hand to my ear, hoping to find my comm link and I could tell Steve or Tony. I fumbled in the dark, but it wasn't there. I had another idea, but with the water surrounding me and on the walls, it was a last ditch effort. Pressing my palm against the ice wall once more, I summoned the energy from deep within my body. Crackling white light spread out on my palm and illuminated the cavern.

Better yet, the heat was melting the ice around my hand. Soon, the ice around my hand was an inch deep and growing. It was worrying me because if I didn't get air soon I would suffocate. Or the other option was to get air, sit and wait for rescue, and then have the dome collapse and kill me. Either way, my options weren't really all that great. I had only managed to prolong my life by a matter of minutes.

I growled and pressed into the ice harder. Lighting up my other hand, I added its heat to my left and I was gladdened to see the ice melting faster_. If I don't get out soon I'm going to die in this fucking hole._ I thought_. It's not fair that I survive getting shot in the side, but now I'm going to die from asphyxiation. _My hand broke through the last few inches and fresh air flooded the cave. No I had air, but I was still in danger of the dome collapsing and crushing me to death.

An ominous creak echoed through the small cavern. I looked to the ceiling and I could see the ice buckling. The ice groaned again and a tiny chink of it flaked off the roof to shatter when it hit the ground. "Okay. I have come too far, I need to get out." I whispered to myself. I had an idea, but it would be risky. I could sit in the middle of the space and channel all my energy to the surface of my body, and release it causing and explosion that might blow the bricks away as well. It was either get crushed to death, or die from spontaneous combustion. I scooted to the center of the cave and crossed my legs. Placing my palms on my knees, I straightened my back and closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and focused on the energy from deep within my body. I imagined it climbing to the surface, pushing its way out of my skin. I could feel the tingle and hear the crackle. A pungent ozone smell filled the small space and an electric hum thrummed through the cavern, bouncing off the walls. I opened my eyes and gasped as I released the energy. Flickering white light filled the cave, punching a hole in the roof and spilling out into the open air.

I stood up around the wreckage, the remnants of the ice wall and the building. Bricks and dust were falling through the air, and the ozone smell was making me lightheaded. I stumbled out of the mess, leaning on anything that would support my weight. I was injured but triumphant. I could hear fighting in the distance, but I couldn't get closer to it by flying. I had used all my energy to get out, and I was lucky I was still alive. Stumbling along and leaning heavily against the buildings along my way, I eventually made it to the source of the battle.

Tony was flying around about 130 feet off the ground, slicing through components with his laser. Steve, Natasha and Clint were on the ground shooting and in Cap's case, throwing, their weapons. Hulk was jumping around from building to building, grabbing men and Flyers and throwing them to the ground. I slumped to the concrete and made myself useful my icing up one side of the skyscraper I was leaning on, so the men on the sides of the building fell.

When the last remaining flyers turned to the west (And there were only three) and fled, did Hulk relinquish his hold and the rest put down their weapons. Tony landed and started his way to Cap. I could hardly hear their voices, but I made out that they were talking about me. I raised my arm slightly as if I was trying to wave them over, but I only managed up about half way. Luckily, Clint and his freakishly good eyesight saw the flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, you guys! She's over here; she looks like she's hurt." Clint said and started walking towards me. They kept speeding up until they were all running to me. Clint crouched down in front of me and looked me in the eye. "You hurt kid?" he asked, slipping his shades down. I shook my head.

"Just tired. Did you see that pillar of light?" I asked and Bruce's eyes widened.

"That was you? The Other Guy saw it and relayed the image to me. He thought it looked familiar."

I nodded tiredly, to drained of energy to be surprised that Hulk could talk to Bruce. "It made me tired. I might just pass out. Hey Stevie?" I held my arms up and made grabbing motions with my hands. "If I pass out, you carry me to the Quinjet. Tony will draw on my face or something." Steve laughed and hauled me to my feet. The sudden rush of blood and the motion of standing made my knees go weak and my vision to shrink to pinpoints. And then it vanished altogether.

oOo

I blinked open my eyes and groaned. The light was too much. I hoped I didn't have another concussion, because the last one hurt so bad I was throwing up. My hand itched and I looked down. I had a needle sticking out of the back and I was covered in tape. I had one of those finger monitor things on my right hand and a breathing tube in my nose. I pulled the finger thing off and pulled the short tube out of my nose. I didn't care if it was supposed to be helping me; I didn't want it on me.

The heart monitor next to me beeped and then flat lined. I poked it and sent a tiny shock into and fried its circuits. Damn annoying thing. I n

Looked down at myself. Someone had changed my suit into my old clothes I had worn when I broke into SHIELD. Better not have Tony. Or Clint. Hell, not even Steve or Bruce. But Steve probably couldn't have done it anyway. I could hear footsteps pounding on the floor outside my door. Two doctors and my team burst through the door, all trying to fit through the rectangular doorway at once. Eventually, one of the doctors squeezed out and stumbled onto the floor.

The doctor ran to my bedside and then seemed to pause when he saw me laughing at my friends trying to fit through one door at the same time. I looked at the doctor, who was staring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked and he looked away, cheeks reddening.

"One at a time!" Steve's strained voice echoed from the hallway. I laughed and the tide of superheroes receded. Then Tony ran into the room and once again my room was filled with concerned heroes. "We got an alert that told us your heart stopped beating. But it didn't so…" Steve trailed off and looked away. I laughed.

"I'm ok, really. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"Three hours. But you kept electrocuting doctors, so the sedated you." Tony interrupted. He held up a bandaged hand. "You burned me too." I looked down, ashamed. "Hey, it's okay." He patted my shoulder. I laughed when I teeny bolt leapt off my shoulder and landed on his wrist. He grumbled and withdrew his hand. I pulled my legs back on the cot and shooed the two doctors that were waiting at the back of the room away.

"Come, sit, and let's talk. What happened after I passed out?" I asked.

"Well," Clint said. "We caught the rest of the bad guys and killed them after Steve took you to the Quinjet. Oh, and guess who's back?" Clint said excitedly. He was really off track. He needs more sleep. "Thor got back at like," he counted on his fingers for a moment, muttering under his breath. "Five last night. All his family issues were fixed and he got back!" I grinned happily.

"Hey, does he know I'm an Avenger? He's been gone, like, my whole career." I said. Tony laughed and said,

"Yeah, he's been filled in. He should be here soon, actually." I nodded in understanding. I motioned for them to sit and they did. "Did you ever find out what that family issue was?" Tony waved a hand.

"Something with his dad. But Diana," he paused and looked me in the eye. "You really need to learn how to stop passing out and sleeping for days on end." I laughed and the others shared smiles. I was about to say something when I heard the heavy tromping footfalls of my favorite demi god was here.

Thor and his head of long blonde hair appeared at my door. He had his hammer and he was dressed in his full battle armor, but other than that, he appeared well. He walked forward and picked me up by my shoulders. Pulling me into his chest, he hugged my so hard I thought my ribs would break. My fingers twitched and I gasped, "Thor… I… need….Breathe!" I set me down on the bed and I clutched my chest. "Damn Thor." I wheezed. "You have a good grip." He laughed and clapped my on the shoulder. The bed lurched forward and Clint fell off the edge. I snorted as he rolled over rubbing his head.

"My family issues were resolved, and I have learned that you now have a name and you are an Avenger. I would like to congratulate you." I smiled up at him, my curiosity at his issues forgotten.

"Hey," Clint said from his spot on the floor. "We never actually let you on the team." He stood up and brushed himself off. I looked at him quizzically. Sticking out his hand he said, "Welcome to the team, Diana." The others nodded as I shook Clint's hand.

"Glad to be on it." I said.

oOo

**NOOOO! This is not the end; look out for my sequel Green Fire. And after that will be Blue Fire. And the White Flame…. Yep lots of fire. Sort of. Ok! Review and be awesome and good! There will be an epilogue! **


	10. Epilogue

**Hello everypony! Not really ur not ponies! And no I don't watch MLP. This is the epilogue of 'Valkyrie'. Look out for the sequel Green Fire. You'll wanna read it trust me. I own nothing but the idea and my OC. I don't own Jimi Hendrix either, but I wish he were still alive. D':**

**oOo**

_Six years ago today I was just a common criminal. _I thought as I walked down the park path with my head on Sam's shoulder and my hand intertwined with his. The sun was bright and warm and I was about to celebrate my twenty second birthday. The rest of my team was sitting farther back down the trail playing Frisbee, with the exception of Thor, who was back home.. I let go of Sam's hand and looped at around his waist. "So I was thinking," I began. "How about we take a vacation together? I have plenty of vacation days left."

Sam rested his arm on my shoulders. "Yeah, I'd love that. I'll talk to Coulson and see if we can get you that vacation to Fiji that you've always wanted." I smiled. Reaching up I tugged on his collar and brought his head down for a kiss. His lips were about to reach mine when a deafening clap of thunder ripped open the sky and rain started pattering the ground. "Where did this come from? The sky was clear a moment ago!"

I let go of him and sprinted back down the trail. I could hear Sam following me close behind. Natasha and Clint were huddled under an umbrella and Tony was just holding a hand over his head. He wasn't wearing a suit, so why should he care? Steve and Bruce were both under Steve's coat and Bruce was soaking wet. "Diana, Sam, get under here! You'll get a cold." Natasha called over but I shook my head.

"It's Thor's-day today! He's back from Asguard!" I sprinted back to the car with the others trailing reluctantly behind. I was about to open the door to Tony's Audi (I was the only other one allowed to drive it) when I heard his voice.

"Oh hell no! You're soaking wet and you aren't going to sit in my leather seats. There're Italian." I looked back at him. "If you get in that car, you'll be walking home!"

"I'll be walking home anyways if I can't get in the car." I called back. "Plus, you can get them cleaned." Tony sighed and grumbled.

"Fine you can get in the car. But I'm driving." I walked around to the passenger's side and slid in. There was another one of his cars that the others would take. Tony slid in and slipped they keys into the ignition. He started the car and pulled out of the lot. I clicked the radio on and Jimi Hendrix's "All along the Watchtower" started playing. I hummed along as Tony rocketed along the road up to the tower. I bounced with excitement and bit my lip. I hadn't seen Thor in days, and he was like a brother to me.

Tony rolled into the driveway and parked his car. I flung the door open earning a grumble from Tony. It was still pouring outside, but I didn't care. I ran past the receptionist at the front desk and into the elevator. I clicked the '75' button and then punched in the passcode. The elevator doors closed and then started moving up steadily. When the doors dinged, I flew out and ran up to the roof. Thor wasn't here yet. The thunder and rain were just signs.

I stood looking up at the sky. Looking at the falling rain made me dizzy and gave me vertigo, but I liked it. When a huge clap of thunder and a flash of lighting split the sky, I knew he was close. When the next flash of lightning touched the roof, I grinned. Turning around, I saw Thor standing in the rain. I jumped him and gave him my hardest hug I had ever given. "You're home! How was Asguard?" I peppered him with questions as we walked down the stairs to the main room.

"I bring wonderful news, but I must wait until the whole team gathers." Thor replied. We waited in the commons area, with Thor sitting at the bar and me wringing my long black hair out over the sink. The rest of the team wandered in, soaking wet and looking at me murderously.

"Hey, look who's home everybody!" I said aiming for cheerful, but the look Tony gave me killed it.

"You're dripping on the floor." Tony muttered, grabbing a towel and wiping off his hair. I smiled at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Thor has good news." I said. Everybody turned to him expectantly. Standing from his seat at the bar, he placed a hand on his chest.

"I have two things that I must announce. Firstly, I have proposed marriage to Lady Jane, and she has accepted. Secondly," he paused, looking at our shocked faces. "My father has stepped down from the throne, and I am to become king of Asguard. I wish to invite you for the wedding of Jane and I, and my coronation. The parties will be three days long each." For a moment, we were all silent. And then a wave of cheers swept through us and we converged on him. Slapping him on the back, and grinning, we congratulated him. We were going to Asguard.

oOo

**whoa! epicnessssss! keep a look out for the Sequel Green Fire. BTW, Diana is 22 years old. its all about her being on Asgard and Thor wedding and coronation. hope u all loved it! **


End file.
